This invention relates to a method and composition for cleaning and maintaining water storage and/or distribution systems. More particularly, it relates to the use of a reacted mixture of a sodium chlorite solution and a second solution containing an acid for inhibiting and/or removing bacterial fouling an/or inhibiting and/or removing mineral deposits, and/or eliminating microorganisms from water storage and/or distribution systems.
Water is stored in reservoirs and tanks and is delivered by conduits to places where the water is used. Water storage and delivery systems often become fouled and/or obstructed by mineral scale deposits and/or biological growths and/or bio-films. Irrigation systems used in the agricultural industry can experience fouling that is so severe that water flow is reduced to a level where valuable crops receive insufficient watering and perish from dehydration.
There is a need for compounds that can be added to water storage and delivery systems for eliminating the mineral and biological substances that cause the obstructions and comprise the systems. A principal object of this invention is to provide such a composition and a method of its use for cleaning and maintaining water delivery systems, including tanks, reservoirs and conduits.
There is also a need for an easily achieved on-site metering and mixing of the components of the composition and an easily achieved introduction of the composition into the water delivery system. Another object of the present invention is to fulfill this need.
A basic aspect of the present invention is to admix a sodium chlorite solution with a second solution containing an acid to make a reacted mixture. A predetermined amount of this reacted mixture is then introduced into water in a water distribution system.
According to an aspect of the invention, the reacted mixture is introduced into a water system to inhibit and/or eliminate bacterial fouling in the system. Another aspect of the invention is to introduce the activated mixture into to the water for inhibiting and/or removing mineral deposits from the system. Yet another aspect of the invention is to introduce the activated mixture into the water for eliminating microorganisms from the system.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the second component is acid enough to convert the sodium chlorite into chlorine dioxide while remaining unaffected in the reacted mixture and at the same time being a mineral antiscalant. The second solution may be formed by adding PBTC and sodium molybdate di-hydrate and water. The second compound may be a mixture of mineral acids and an antiscalant polymer. The antiscalant polymer may be polyacrylic acid or a polymeric compound.
According to an aspect of the invention, a catalyst is used to enhance conversion of the sodium chlorite into an active biocide, chlorine dioxide. By way of typical and therefore non limitive example, the catalyst may be sodium molybdate.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the description of the best mode set forth below, from the drawing, from the claims and from the principles that are embodied in the specific structures, compositions and method steps that have been illustrated and described.